A Cabbie Bade Love Story
by CrazyMissNath
Summary: A Cabbie Bade Love Story.. Said enough?


_Hii guys! So, this is my first fanfic! Enjoy! And tell me what you think!_

* * *

Jade's POV

"Cabbie will never happen!"  
I'm just jealous cuz she CAN love someone. Cat is just staring at me and I can see tears coming up. I feel guilty. It's not her fault Beck and I broke up. It was my fault. It was because of ME we fought a lot.. More than a lot.. And I feel guilty about making Cat faint at our 'closet party' and making Robbie cry, what I said about the only friends I have. I repeat it in my head. "Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina and Cat's basically a pet!" I just realized I let out André... But the part I feel guiltiest about, is my rough break-up with Beck.

I was so scared when I reached 10. I wanted to go back in to Tori's house, but I didn't. Why didn't I? Why didn't I just run back in and told Beck I was sorry? I loved him so much and it felt like he was the only one who loved me, the only one who cared about me. And even though he corrected me at some points and gave me time-outs, I loved that he was the only one who could do that to me without making me furious. Of course I didn't like it, but it was Beck, and I would never hurt him. I swore I would never hurt Beck the way I did when we first broke up, and yet, I did.. Why did I have to be so mean? He didn't deserve that! I miss him... But I won't show it.

Cat's POV

"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
How can she do that to me? Deep inside she knows she is the one I would tell first. I was so scared about telling her. Scared she would think I'm crazy. But this is worst! I run away crying, hoping no one will see me like this..

I need to find her! I need to find Jade! I need to talk about our fight! It's been three days and we haven't talked since. I almost miss her being mean! Is the fight my fault? I don't think so, but she makes me feel like it is! I see Andrè and Tori across the hall.  
"Hey! Andrè, Tori! Have you seen Jade?"  
"Hey, little red head!"  
"Hi, Cat! Why are you looking for Jade?"  
"Cuz I want to talk to her about our fight."  
"Jade is mad at you, why would you want to talk to her when she is like that?"  
I just stare at Tori, saying nothing. André finally gives the answer.  
"I think she is in the Janitor Closet, cutting up a new trashcan."  
"Kay kay! Thanks!"

I run to the Janitor Closet. Jade is just sitting there, indeed cutting up a trashcan with her new pair of scissors I gave her last Christmas.  
"Why would you be mean to me?" Jade ignores me...  
"We have to talk!" I am surprised how serious that sounded, and at the look of her face, Jade was to. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I sit next to her. This is a little uncomfortable. There is a quiet moment. Then I hear Jade sniffing.  
"I'm so sorry Cat! It's just.. It's.. You and Robbie are such a cute couple and I guess I'm just jealous!" Wow! Jade is sorry and jealous?! This is a side of her I've never seen before! Or she just never shows it. Either way, I like the sensitive Jade more than the mean one.  
"But you said Cabbie will never happen.." I love the way Cabbie sounds! So romantic!  
"I know I said that. But I didn't mean it! It was my jealous side speaking. I'm so sorry Cat, you should go for it! You and Robbie should be a couple!" OMG! She thinks Cabbie is cute! Now I am in a 'OMG! I'm On The Moon Mood'! But in Jade's eyes, I can see she is hiding something from me.  
"What's wrong?" I see her hesitating.  
"Nothing.." Jade walks away.

Beck's POV

Today is a week before the school dance. We have to pick partners and start practicing. Rex and some Northridge girls a couple and Sikowitz is drinking his coconut milk which gives him 'visions'. I see Robbie asking Cat, and of course she says yes.. Duh! A lot of girls are asking me but I don't want to dance with them. I look at Jade for a sec. She is standing there alone. I see Sinjin walking up to here, trying to ask her to be his dance partner. Even though I'm still mad at her, I can't let that happen, to her, or Sinjin! He is weird and she will hurt him for asking her. I quickly walk up to Jade. "Will you be my dance partner?" I'm shy… She looks relieved and angry at the same time. She thanks me with her eyes. I realize I missed looking into them...

Jade's POV

Why is he doing this? He doesn't have to feel sorry for me! But deep inside I'm glad he asked me! Dancing with Sinjin or even dancing alone would be worst! And he is shy.. So cute! I thank him with my eyes, like I used to do all the time when we were together. Beck nods. He is the only one who understands it. It is nice! Our secret language!

Robbie's POV

Dancing with Cat is amazing. I didn't know she was such a good dancer! Too bad dancing is the thing I'm the worst at. Luckily for me, Cat doesn't seem to mind. She has a smile on her face like I have never seen before. That's a good sign, right? I just hope she thinks this is as amazing as I think it is. We are standing close to each other. She smells like strawberries! Cat looks at me with her big, brown sparkly eyes. I love her so much! Should I just tell her? What if she rejects me?

Cat's POV

Even though Robbie stepped on my foot a few times, it was so romantic! Maybe I can teach Mr. Longneck and Mr. Purples to dance together! Wait, that would just be weird cuz they are both boys.. I giggle by the thought of that!  
"Hey Caterina!" It sounded like it came from behind me. I turn around.  
"Hi Robert!" I giggle again! I know I said the name Robert was gross but actually, I think it's kinda cute! I'm just glad he didn't brought Rex with him. He only insults me.  
"Did you hear what I said to you?"  
"Yes, you said: Hey Catarina!" That's a stupid question. I don't like this game!  
"Yes, but I meant, did you hear what I said after dancing with you, when the bell rang?" Now that he is talking about it... I heard him say something about me! So excited. What could it be? As long as it's not mean!  
"You were talking to me! But I don't know what it was about.."

"I was telling you about how I have loved you since the first day I saw you. And that some people may say you're crazy.." I interrupt him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Nothing! I didn't say I thought you're crazy."  
"Kay Kay!' Robbie continues."  
"So I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I love the stories about your brother, I love your Red Velvet hair, you're voice, but most of all, I love you!" I stare at Robbie for a sec. And then I answer.  
"I kinda love you too..?" I didn't know I could be so shy!  
"Kinda?"  
"Okay, I love you!"

Robbie leans forward and I feel a little kiss on my lips. Just like I dreamt it would be.

Jade's POV

I see Cat and Robbie holding hands. I feel jealous again. At least they CAN admit their feelings.. I wanted to tell Cat so bad. But I just couldn't. It's not that I don't trust Cat. But it's just not me talking about my feelings. Cat walks up to me.  
"Hi Jade, did you hear about Robbie and me?" I look at Cat and almost start crying. I drag her into the Janitor Closet.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Inside, I know I want to tell her. So why don't I?  
"It's really embarrassing."  
"One time, my brother.."  
"Cat! Please?"  
"Sorry!"  
"I wrote a song... And I want Beck to hear it but I can't..." Silence.  
"What song? Can I hear it?"  
"No Cat, you can't. No one can."  
"Why not?" Why not?! Didn't I just tell her this?  
"Cuz it's embarrassing!"  
"Jade, please. Let me hear it. You know you can trust me."

I give the CD to Cat. Weird I have that thing with me all the time.. Cat opens up her pink laptop. She puts the CD in the CD drawer and listens to it. I am just standing there, crying. Why couldn't I just tell Beck how I feel?

Cat looks at me.  
"That's really, really good. You wrote it yourself?" I nod.  
"I want Beck to know how I feel, but I don't know how to. I can't just give the CD to him..."  
"You should perform your song and I'll make sure Beck is there!" Even though I don't want to admit it, it's a good idea. But I'm also scared.  
"Okay... I guess it's a good idea. But when will I sing my song?"  
"Let me think... You can sing at the Friday night concert!"  
So, this is it.. Beck is finally gonna know how I feel. I'm so scared!

It is Friday night. I'm about to go on stage. I want to walk away, but I have to do this! I hope Cat brought Beck with her!

It's my turn to sing. Wish me luck!

_"I was dreaming of the past_  
_And my heart was beating fast _  
_I began to lose control _  
_I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry _  
_Oh I, I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous girl_

_I was feeling insecure_  
_You might not love me anymore _  
_I was shivering inside _  
_I was shivering inside_

_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry _  
_Oh I, I didn't want to hurt you _  
_I'm just a jealous girl_

_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry _  
_No, I didn't want to hurt you _  
_No_  
_I'm just a jealous girl_

_I was trying to catch your eyes _  
_I thought that you were trying to hide _  
_I was swallowing my pain _  
_I was swallowing my pain_

_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_Oh no I'm sorry that I made you cry, cry, cry _  
_I didn't want to hurt you _  
_No _  
_I'm just a jealous girl _  
_I'm just a jealous girl _  
_I'm just a jealous girl _  
_I'm just a jealous girl"_

Everyone is applauding and I feel relieved. Beck was there! I see Cat telling him something. Beck smiles and walks up the stage. He is standing in front of me. This is a little uncomfortable...

Beck's POV

"I loved your song."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I did. Did you mean what you sang?"  
I see that Jade is about to cry. I take her arm and drag her back stage. Luckily, we are the only ones there.

"I did mean it. Beck, I love you so much! I was so stupid for breaking up with you! It's all my fault! And I am so sorry for arguing all the time! I still love you!"  
"You didn't break up with me. We both broke up with each other. And I still love you, Jade!"  
I kiss her. I kiss her like I just to do. I missed it so much!

Cat's POV

Tonight we are going to have dinner at Nozu. I'm so excited! I am going with Robbie and Jade is going to go with Beck! So it's a double date! After Nozu, we are gonna go to Karaoke Dokie! Robbie and I might even sing a duet. I hope so! I put on my pink dress with white bows on it. My favorite one!

The doorbell rings! I open the door. There they are! Jade is wearing a little black dress and Beck and Robbie are wearing the usual which is cute. Robbie walks up to me and gives me a little pink box. I open it. There is a cute bracelet in it and inside the bracelet, there is something engraved. 'Little miss Cat, I love you!' I give Robbie a kiss as a thank you. We get into Jade's car, on our way to the best date ever!


End file.
